Love Unavailable
by Elejah88
Summary: All Human: One broken soul meets another a world away. What happens when they find each other again. It seems fate has something planned for these two. Elejah with a few twists and surprises
1. Chapter 1 - Change of Scenery

**A/N: I'm Back! And I Have another Human Elejah story. Although there will be a few surprises along the way. I know my other stories featured other ships, but this is solely focused on Elena and Elijah. There will be mentions of other couples, but they won't have a main storyline like my other fics.**

**I have already written quite a few chapters of this and I hope you like where I take this. Reviews and follows will be greatly appreciated. And if not well...I will still post :)**

**I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I did try to give it another read before posting but I can't help if I missed any.**

**/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 1 - Change of Scenery**

In Mystic Falls, Virginia Elena had reached the end of her tether. She had come home once again to the place she shared with her fiancé Jackson Green.

Today was different though, she walked into her house and found things out of place. She had arrived home from work like any normal day and expected the house to be left in the same condition, only it wasn't. A few of Jackson's clothes were lying on the floor along with some other things.

A chuckle echoed through the house and Elena crept towards the direction it came from. It soon become apparent to her what was going on, mumbles and moans were filling the house and as she headed upstairs she found it coming from the bedroom, their bedroom.

Fuming with anger Elena barges into the room, knowing exactly what to expect. She watches as her soon to be ex-fiancé hastily climbs off the bed with his hands up.

"El it isn't what it looks like..." Jackson was a great looking man, he had a muscular body and it was sculpted perfectly, light brown hair and green eyes. But the only downfall, he was a jerk.

"Funny...it looks like you were fucking the waitress who served us dinner last night" Elena had her arms crossed and shook her head.

She had yet again been a fool, taken back the man who broke her heart once already. But being too kind hearted for her own good, she forgave him and gave him a second chance. Well no more.

"Babe, please! she meant nothing...I love you!" Jackson tried to plead with his bright green eyes, but Elena just ignored him.

"Get out! Get out! Get out now! Both of you just leave!" Elena shouted quickly as she marched around the room throwing items of clothing at them.

She had been strong throughout the exchange, but as soon as the front door closed she crumpled to the floor crying. Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to deal with her broken heart. She hated him and herself.

Her family had already warned her about him. The 'once a cheater always a cheater' and 'you deserve better' were all expressed. But Elena didn't believe in giving up on people and she thought that she could change Jackson, maybe there was still something redeemable in him, but he proved her wrong. He was a lost cause.

Elena didn't have much wealth, her parents died a couple of years ago in a car accident, everything they had was split between her and Jeremy. Even the family home was sold and the money was spit. It wasn't until she met her fiancé that money didn't matter.

She had met Jackson at Duke University and he promised to take care of her, this promise lasted throughout their two year relationship. He looked after the bills for their shared apartment and Elena could concentrate on her own job as an Assistant Editor for Mystic Falls local newspaper.

Elena had believed that all would be okay once he was out of her life but apparently that wasn't the case. He returned a week later with some of his belongings and a letter. It stated that he owned the house and she was an unwanted resident. It left her with no choice but to leave. She packed up her things and left, it led her all the way to the big apple.

* * *

Using the last of her savings, Elena had bought a ticket to New York and found an apartment. Finding an apartment was a little more difficult as she checked the newspaper and websites. Finally she came across one that wasn't too expensive, but the only bad thing was she would have a roommate.

She had already paid the deposit and moved in quickly. She had yet to meet her roommate and the only information she had was they were female. All she found out from the landlord was that they hadn't lived there long, maybe a couple of months and she was away at the moment.

It was a nice apartment, two bedrooms and a huge kitchen and living area. It was a bit costly if only one person lived their but splitting the cost made it worth while. It was close to everything, shops, subway and work.

Elena didn't have time to wait for a reply in Editorial jobs. Due to moving to another state so abruptly Elena couldn't waste time so she searched for job that started immediately. Elena could only afford the deposit and a months rent plus money for food. She would find something better once she was settled, but for now Elena was the new Bartender at one of the hottest clubs. Her job experience at college cemented it for her.

When she had finally unpacked and had a good look around she made a sigh of relief. This was the beginning of a new chapter. New city, new job and new apartment, she just hoped that it worked out.

* * *

**Mikaelson's Office - New York**

"Send my daughter in" Mikael said down the phone to his secretary.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson" His blonde secretary Abigail responded.

Mikael was sitting at his desk and going through some financial paperwork. He heard a small knock on his office door and responded with a gruff 'come in'.

In walked 21 year old Rebekah Mikaelson. She was the only daughter of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. She had five brothers Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Henrik.

"Father, why did you wish to speak with me?" Rebekah didn't hesitate to take a seat in front of her father and await his answer.

"Ah yes! Rebekah my darling, since you have reached the age of 21 your trust fund becomes available, but there are conditions." Mikael looked at his daughters excited face turn confused once he mentioned the conditions.

"What conditions father?" Rebekah asked hastily, she had become accustomed to a certain lifestyle, she had an allowance every month just like her siblings, and now she would be receiving a load of money. What could the conditions be.

"Your mother and I wish for you to find a stable job, and a place for yourself to live. You must learn to be self sufficient...no monthly allowance, no credit cards. When we find that you have reached all those goals we will grant you the trust fund" Mikael watched numerous emotions flash past her face.

"But father! You can't do that! No one else has! Have I done something wrong?" Rebekah pleaded like a little girl, hoping that her father would change his mind.

"Your brothers have all done the same Rebekah. We just didn't advertise the conditions with anyone. Once they proved that they could live without spending thousands of pounds or dollars in your case they were given access to their trust fund." Mikael sat forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

"I can't believe this! Why couldn't we just receive the money like any normal family. Why the conditions father? All so you can torture us for your enjoyment." Rebekah stated her point harshly with a scowl on her face.

"Rebekah! I love you all, but you need to learn about responsibilities. Your mother and I, made the mistake of giving you everything without you earning it." Mikael didn't want to shout, but his daughters accusations that he didn't care was too far.

He continued his speech while Rebekah looked astounded. "You will have this months allowance to find yourself a place to live on your own, buy yourself food and anything you need, but once the money runs out, it's gone. You will need to earn your money by yourself." Mikael slowly sat back in his chair and waited for Rebekah to absorb everything.

"Fine! But don't expect me to forgive you for this!" Rebekah stood up from her chair and stormed out of his office. Mikael shook his head knowing that his daughter was stubborn and set in her ways, he knew that out of all his children, she would find this the most difficult.

Rebekah was the only girl, save from her mother. All her brothers doted on her, looked after her. They all made sure she would want for nothing, taking it away seemed pointless but both Esther and Mikael had their reasons.

When they die, may it be in old age or by an unexpected accident, they wanted to know that their children could take care of themselves. All his eldest sons had gone through the same thing and now it was time for his only daughter. It wasn't made to cause suffering but only to teach.

Mikael Mikaelson made his money in real estate, and now he is worth billions of dollars. He makes his business by selling to the rich and famous. Mikael's father wasn't wealthy, so he had to work hard as a child, and even harder as he grew up. Mikael earned everything he owns to this day and he made sure his children never wanted for anything. But with that lifestyle comes consequences, something that he learnt early on in life.

His children relied on money far too much. Spending large sums of money for useless items and wasting money that was freely given, but on his part difficult to earn. Although a few of his sons went into the family business, they still took advantage of their money that was until this exercise. Rebekah would soon understand and he hoped that she would flourish for it.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Rebekah had come back from a short holiday, it was already paid for before the whole 'learn how to be poor' fiasco. She didn't want to cancel and she definitely wouldn't get a refund as it would have been short notice. She arrived home from Italy and found that her apartment had a new arrival.

When Rebekah first approached this apartment it looked to be too expensive for one person. She had looked at plenty of other apartments, but most made her want to vomit. She wondered if she would contract rabies or hepatitis from the unsanitary places. Stumbling across this gem was all about good timing.

The young Mikaelson had spent most of the day seeking a new place in a reasonable area. It was around the time when she was deciding to give up. Moving vans were parked outside an apartment complex. A few seconds later movers were taking boxes and a television to the van. Rebekah didn't waste anytime to scope out the building. First impressions were good and she was a bit hesitant about the rent, but the landlord himself suggested to put an ad out for a roommate.

Although not entirely keen on the idea of living with a stranger Rebekah wanted this apartment. Nothing would stop her getting said apartment, even if it meant having to put up with a roommate. Her only condition was that they be female. Rebekah didn't have many real friends, once they heard her name all the real friends disappeared. Either wanting her for the money and high life or because of her very available brothers.

So far everything had worked out, she didn't have much money left, enough to feed herself and pay the bills, but until her pay check came she had to be careful. Rebekah didn't realize how hard it would be. It had already been two months and her money just seemed to disappear each month.

Rent, electricity and water bills seem to leave her with almost nothing. She was lucky she had her allowance to get her started and hopefully when the new tenant arrived she would have more money to use.

It had been a Sunday when Rebekah arrived home from the airport. Her hair was a mess and all she wanted to do was shower and have something to eat other than plane food. As she entered the apartment she was hit with a beautiful aroma. The living room looked so warm and comforting that she could fall asleep right there and when she explored further she saw a brunette standing in the kitchen.

The brunette was currently humming as she stirred the contents of the saucepan on the cooker. Rebekah didn't know what to do so she just cleared her throat. She was speechless when the young woman turned around, she had dark brown hair, with olive skin and the most innocent kind brown eyes she's ever seen. Quickly focusing on the woman she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah" she smiled warmly and waited for her new roommate to respond, she didn't have to wait long.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena." They shook hands and both seeming to examine the other after a minute they both let go and changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked sweetly

"Oh no I couldn't, you can't of known I was coming back today, I can't eat your food" Rebekah thought the gesture was nice and she was hungry, starving in fact. But the poor girl wouldn't have any food for herself if she shared it.

"Well actually I cooked too much anyway, I'm used to cooking for two people" Elena frowned slightly at that fact. She was used to having Jackson around. Rebekah noticed the slight sadness in Elena's voice but didn't say anything. Instead she smiled and said "Well in that case I would love some."

Elena's sadness disappeared and she happily dished up the risotto she had made. They talked for a couple of hours trying to get to know each other, although Rebekah hid part of herself. She claimed her name was Rebekah Michael, she wanted to be known as any other girl and not rich girl Rebekah Mikaelson. This was going to be the beginning of a great friendship, at least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Change is Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 2 – Change is Good**

**Three months later…**

Rebekah and Elena had become best friends in a short amount of time, they had a lot in common and they both needed that someone to lean on. Elena could talk about her break up with Jackson and Rebekah could talk about her over-protective family and the recent 'money problem'.

It had already been three months of working a mundane job and living with constraints. Rebekah found it difficult at first to juggle her money and her battle with certain home comforts. Instead of charging everything to her credit cards, Rebekah now had to restrain her want for some Gucci shoes and buy more practical and affordable ones. It was Elena that taught her a few tricks.

Elena had been teaching her to cook, they would alternate between cooking, though it did depend on their work schedules. Rebekah was getting the hang of making something out of a few ingredients. It was cheaper than going to a deli or restaurant. Even when they had leftovers it wasn't wasted, it was wrapped up and left in the refrigerator.

Rebekah wasn't accustomed with a lot of things that Elena did, taking for granted the jobs of maids and housekeepers. Usually they did the laundry and cooked whatever meal she wanted, she only peeked in the fridge for fresh snacks or bottled water. But here she had to fend for herself.

She must admit that this life wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be, but it did frustrate her sometimes. One thing that had started to bug Rebekah was lying to Elena. Her new friend/roommate didn't know that she came from a wealthy family and this was just an experiment.

Would Elena end their friendship because of the lie? Would she treat her differently afterwards? It all worried her but she couldn't bring herself to reveal the truth. She wanted to wait until she was absolutely sure. Right now she would just enjoy her friendship like she would tonight.

"Lena! What time do you finish work?" Rebekah called from down the hallway.

"3am, I get off a little earlier today. Oh and don't forget to buy some milk. We only have a little bit left." Elena replied while walking into the kitchen. They had become used to the others routines, they worked around each other so easily.

"Sure. Bonnie and Caroline said that they will see you around midnight." Elena hadn't just come to New York for a change of scenery, but all her friends and family lived in this city. She only stayed in Mystic Falls because of Jackson. His family was a founding family and they practically ruled the council even if it was meant to be a shared effort.

Tonight was a Saturday night and for Elena it was the busiest night of the week, she'd serve those that had work throughout the week and grad students who wanted to party somewhere off campus. She hardly got to spend a Saturday with her friends, but being the good friends they were, they would go to the club and spend it partying while Elena poured the drinks. If she got off early like tonight then she could join them in the fun.

She had missed her friends and shortly after arriving in New York, Elena got in touch with her best friends. Bonnie was working for the well known Mikaelson family. She worked as Finn Mikaelson's secretary. Caroline Forbes on the other hand was working for the designer Marc Jacobs. Although she hadn't met the designer herself, she was hoping to find her way up in the fashion industry.

Both seemed to be doing well considering they weren't that long out of college. Caroline had even offered to help Rebekah work for the same company as her. She was currently in the interview stage. Although she was offered an internship, Rebekah couldn't let Elena take the brunt of the rent payments, it wouldn't be fair. So she waited for a paid opening.

The four women were good friends now, even if Bonnie had an inkling that this was the same Rebekah that was part of the family she worked for. Bonnie never said anything and no one was none the wiser.

* * *

"Go Elena, have fun!" Elena's bar manager shouted from behind the bar. Elena grinned and finished the drink she was pouring for a customer. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked towards the black haired man.

"You sure?" When Elena watched him nod she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Damon! See you Tuesday night!" Elena walked out from behind the bar to join her friends. She could enjoy a couple of nights off. She loved her job, she hated the thought of leaving it but Elena would eventually have to.

Elena found the seating area in the corner in which her friends had placed themselves. Elena always came prepared on her nights out. She left a bag behind the bar filled with the nights clothes she would party in and some shoes. On this occasion she packed a black halter neck dress, which hugged her body. Elena matched it with some black high heels.

"Elena!" Caroline called as she approached the table, she quickly waved at her awaiting friends.

"Damon let me off a little earlier" Elena stated and sat next to Bonnie. The table was starting to look bare as the drinks were emptying. They typically waited for Elena before they started the night properly.

"That's because he has a crush on you and wants to see you in that hot dress!" Rebekah laughed at Elena's flushed cheeks. But the young Mikaelson wasn't wrong, her bar manager had a soft spot for her best friend and everyone could see it except Elena.

"He does not fancy me! He's just a friend. Now let's get some drinks!" Elena brushed off the comment, she didn't want to think that her boss liked her. She wasn't ready for that.

"Great lets get this party started!" Caroline cheered in excitement. All four women stood up and headed towards the bar. Elena easily summoned the bartender and asked for 8 tequila slammers and 4 Martinis. This night was going off with a bang.

They drunk the shots and downed the Martinis and ordered more. They ordered another load of drinks and then headed to the dance floor. The music was blaring, Elena and Rebekah were dancing against each other. She felt a set of hands wrap around her waist and dance behind her. She didn't care, it actually felt nice to have some strong arms want her body.

The alcohol was doing its job, Caroline and Bonnie were sandwiched between a couple of men. It wouldn't lead to anything, apparently Bonnie had a huge crush on a 'too hot to describe' guy from work. And Caroline was back and forth with Tyler, her high school sweetheart.

By the time the bar closed Elena was holding up Rebekah. Caroline and Bonnie were having a drunken animated conversation, but the plan was to head back to Elena/Rebekah's place and share the beds between them. They hailed a taxi and 15 minutes later it pulled up to the two bedroom apartment.

Caroline and Elena both helped Rebekah up the steps, but as soon as they reached the bedrooms they let go, leaving Rebekah to fall flat on her face onto her bed. They didn't bother changing or covering her, she was out judging by the snores that left her mouth.

Caroline and Bonnie took Elena's bed and Elena took the sofa. No matter how much she loved Rebekah, the girl could snore and she wouldn't get any sleep because of it. Elena grabbed a strap top to change into, leaving her lower half only in black panties.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Guests**

**The Next Morning…**

Elena woke with a pain in her neck. Every 'morning after' she would make the mistake of not using a cushion or pillow and she then ended up with neck ache. She was the first one up and it was already midday. Knowing that everyone would wake up feeling the same as her, minus the neck ache. Elena decided to make breakfast, the best cure for a hangover…a fry up..

Not wanting to wake anyone in the house yet, Elena plugged in her iPod and attached it to her arm band. She usually used it for running, but today it would do for dancing in the kitchen.

Elena's favorite song came on half way through cooking breakfast. Cooking for four people always took a lot of time and this time was no different. But she would have some fun while doing it.

**'Chrissy Depauw – Set it on Fire'** came blasting through her earphones.

As the beat started to take place, Elena couldn't stop bopping her head. The beat soon moved to her lower body and only moments after was she shaking her hips to the music.

**_Feel the rhythm let it take you higher_**

**_Follow my lead and we'll set it on fire_**

While she danced she couldn't help but sing along with the song. Bringing the spatula close to her mouth as she sung in tune.

**_Dj's pouring silk on my eardrum_**

**_My hips move every time the beat drops_**

At hearing the word drop, she had moved away from the cooker to drop to a crouching position and then stand back up again, it was all fluent movement and looked as though she had choreographed the steps.

**_All that's missing is you missing is you, you_**

**_Quit being so shy boy come over_**

**_My body is yours if you want it_**

**_Let's set this dance floor on fire me and you_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

Elena had left the food to cook a little while she danced happily around the apartment, dancing on furniture. Even going as far to do a back-flip in the middle of the room

**_Feel the rhythm it will take you higher_**

**_Follow my lead and we'll set it on fire_**

**_Hold me closer as close as you can_**

**_The small of my back is calling for your hands_**

**_Spin me around_**

**_Spin me around_**

**_Your body is doing some magic_**

**_Fix me with my .. damage_**

_Let's set this dance floor on fire me and you_

She moved her way to the frying pan and cracked some eggs. Doing it with ease and if anyone was watching and paying attention, Elena had cracked the eggs and along to the back beat.

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Set it on fire_**

**_Feel the rhythm it will take you higher_**

**_Follow my lead and we'll set it on fire_**

Elena was so caught up in the music and singing loudly that she didn't hear anything. Not a door opening or people calling her. It wasn't until she spun around in a Michael Jackson type move that she dropped the spatula she was holding. Gasping in shock, it took her a few moments to realize that she was half naked in front of four people.

"Shit" she mumbled.

* * *

"Looks like our dear sister had a busy weekend" A young brown haired mans voice filled the silent room. Another man who looked similar to the younger guy was trying to avoid looking at the uncovered woman. The third man who had a head full of unruly blonde hair seemed to smirk at the situation and a man who she assumed to be the eldest turned around to face anywhere but the unknown woman, while shaking his head.

"Sorry, But who are you?" Elena said quickly as she grabbed a tea towel to cover her bare waist. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in her living room, let alone four men.

"Who are you?" The blonde man asked.

Elena only glared back and said "I asked first and seeing as this is my apartment, I think I deserve an answer." She watched as the four men glanced at each other slowly letting out huffs and sighs of relief.

The group were interrupted by a bedroom door opening and Rebekah's voice filling the room. "What the blood hell is all the noise about 'Lena" Rebekah couldn't see the four men in the living room, she assumed the noise was best friend. Once she saw them she stopped in her tracks. Face filled with surprise, mortification and sudden realization about why they were here.

"Oh! Crap I forgot!" Rebekah made a small grimace and hoped that they weren't too mad at her.

"Wait! You know them?" Elena suddenly turned to face Rebekah, all she received was a nod. Elena let out a sigh and walked past Rebekah "I'm going to get dressed". She quietly padded off to the the bedroom, grabbing some shorts.

A minute later Elena had returned and Rebekah did the polite thing and introduced them all.

"Elena this my father Mikael Mikaelson and my brothers Elijah, Klaus and Kol." Rebekah pointed to each of them as she spoke their names. Elena gave a small smile and short wave, while trying to hide the shock of a surprise revelation. It was soon interrupted by the fire alarm going off.

"Oh no!" Elena quickly turned around and turned off the oven, moving the frying pan away from the heat. She then climbed on a chair and reached for the fire alarm immediately shutting off the loud annoying noise. Her hair flopped in front of her face and she blew it out of her face once she had a chance to relax.

The sound of a door opening was heard, Elena and Rebekah hastily covered their ears anticipating some screaming. They looked at each other expectantly. Soon the noise came echoing down the hallway.

"What the FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Everyone turned to the hallway and saw a blonde dressed in a big T-shirt and shorts, another woman stood at her side wearing something similar, but in different colours.

"Not a morning person" Elena mumbled and the three brothers tried not too laugh.

"What the hell di…." Caroline was raising her voice, but it soon died off as she saw the room filled with testosterone. She was a little wide eyed and immediately covered her mouth after realizing her language.

"Sorry!" Caroline spoke through her hand and received some looks of amusement from the men. She couldn't help but notice one of them was staring at her, the look wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable, but their was something about him.

Rebekah now had to introduce everyone again when Caroline and Bonnie stepped in the room. To say Caroline was shocked was an understatement, she also gasped in surprise at the mention of the last name. Bonnie was acting like a little school girl when she looked at one of the brothers and it raised a few eyebrows.

Caroline and Bonnie went back in the bedroom to look a little more alive and Elena tried to save breakfast, but it wasn't salvageable. She huffed in annoyance at the lack of food in her stomach to soak up last nights alcohol.

"Well breakfast is ruined" Elena told Rebekah, she wanted to talk to Rebekah more especially about her lying but with the guests in their house she would do it later.

"Maybe we can eat out, there is a diner three blocks away. I was going to have lunch with them, but I forgot" Rebekah gave a sheepish grin at her forgetfulness and looked to everyone for an answer.

"Sure, I'll go tell Care and Bon" Elena left the room as everyone agreed to the new arrangement.

After everyone was dressed and ready, they all headed out together.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dining with the Mikaelson's

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 4 – Dining with the Mikaelson's**

**Diner…**

Elena couldn't believe it, not the fact that Rebekah, her best friend was a Mikaelson. But it was the man that had claimed a seat next to her. She never thought she would see him again. She had dreams about him, but they stayed just that. These dreams kept her company at night and filled the hole that Jackson never could.

He was here in the flesh and looking as handsome as the day she met him. Elena hadn't told many people about her encounter on holiday. Only her two best friends and the rest was for her thoughts alone. No one needed to know that she had the best time of her life. She truly felt alive even if it was brief and it was all because of that man.

Elena didn't know what to do, she had not expected this to happen at all. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the conversation at the table, she just kept thinking about him. She always wished that one day he would turn up at her doorstep and it seemed her wish had finally come true.

But one thought creeped into her mind, he looked a little different and he was going by a different name. Why would he lie about his name? She told him personal things…things she hadn't told anyone, not even her best friends. He was a stranger and she trusted him enough to practically expose her broken heart to him and now she finds out that he wasn't even who he said he was.

Elena was becoming more furious as negative thoughts kept building up. Elena had convinced herself that she had lost out on a true love after meeting him, but now she wasn't too sure. If it was a 'love of your life' type of reaction he wouldn't of been inclined to use a different name. He didn't even look at her with those blistering eyes, he hadn't said anything. Clearly her feelings were one sided.

A waitress had approached the table while everyone else was having a discussion. Elena didn't pay attention but assumed it was about Rebekah's life as a non privileged young woman. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name. Turning to the voice she found Bonnie pointing her head towards the waitress.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll just have Cheeseburger with Fries and Water." She gave the menu back with a sheepish grin. Had she really just blocked out everything, now everyone knew she had something on her mind.

Bonnie leaned to Elena's ear and whispered "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" was Elena's automatic reply. She wasn't and Bonnie knew it, but didn't push any further for which Elena was grateful.

Elena resolved to just getting this meal over and done with, she could self-loathe later at the apartment. How could she of been so stupid! Of course it was just a fling, no one falls this hard for someone after meeting them briefly. But she felt something, was she that broken and desperate that she fell for a charming man. Apparently she was and now she was just a fool. A fool to believe that he cared for her, a fool to believe that it was real.

Suddenly from her left she felt the person in question shift towards her. She felt his eyes on her and he leaned in to do the same as Bonnie did not moments ago. "Is everything okay, Elena?"

That small simple question…was she okay. Well no she wasn't and for some reason Elena wanted him to know that. "No everything is not okay, JAMES!" She said through gritted teeth, anger pouring out of her and although she had meant to be discreet, another voice told her it wasn't.

"James?! Brother don't tell me you continue to use that pathetic fake name. Haha!" Kol was laughing loudly ignoring the murderous look his brother was sending him, the only thing that stopped Kol was Rebekah slapping him across the head.

"Shut it Kol" Rebekah said quickly while gazing at her other brother and Elena. She didn't know what went on but she had never seen Elena look like this. "Ow Bekah! That hurt! Was it really necessary, I mean it's not my fault Elijah's conquest couldn't handle a fling." He was again on the receiving end of another slap, only it was perfectly timed with another hand. Bonnie's.

"She's not a conquest! She's my best friend, so shut up!" Rebekah was fuming, but she remained seated and watched her brother try to wriggle his way out of this.

"Elena, I…" He started off saying but was cut off.

"Oh yeah that's my name, Elena. At least one of us was honest, something you didn't have the decency to do. Was anything you told me the truth?.." Elena asked with a broken voice, she had tears pooling in her eyes. But Elena wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

"I was going to tell you" He said quickly, only to receive a shake of the head from Elena "Not good enough" Elena cleared her throat trying to muster as much strength as she could and looked at everyone else. "It was lovely meeting you all, but I seem to have lost my appetite".

Elena stood up and tried to ignore everyone's eyes that were currently watching her, she didn't want to run but she also didn't want to be in there any longer. Elena settled for a brisk walk and as soon as the cold air hit her face the tears finally released and fell down her face.

* * *

Elena was a mess, mascara had fallen down her cheek, her eyes were puffy and red. She was currently curled up on her bed, laying on one pillow with the second pillow in her arms acting as a bodyguard.

Nothing seemed to work out for Elena. She thought she found this great man, but he turned out to be an immature, cheating jerk. Jackson broke her heart after she had stayed in Mystic Falls while all her family left to brighter futures.

Her parents had died in a car accident, Jeremy her brother was with them but he managed to make it out alive. He blamed himself for the accident, claiming he was at a party he wasn't supposed to be, and after getting in a fight he had to call to be picked up. It was on the way home that the night ended in tragedy.

Jeremy seemed fine, but he had a battle with drugs. Losing your parents and feeling to blame can change a person. After getting him some help and being lucky enough to find the girl of his dreams, Jeremy was back on track.

Things seemed to get worse for Elena, but in all that chaos she kept thinking of a man that was a sounding board to her. He wasn't there for her parents death, but he listened to her rattle on about Jackson and all the problems he caused.

It took the time that she lived with Rebekah to figure out why she went back to her cheating boyfriend a second time. He was the security blanket she needed when the unthinkable happened. She was the adult now, having to look after Jeremy now that their parents were gone, she needed someone to take care of her and at that time it was Jackson. She needed him when she had no one.

Elena became comfortable with everything, She grieved for her parents and helped Jeremy get back on his feet that she never took notice of her own insignificant life. She forgave Jackson and even believed he had changed but that was all a lie. He cheated again and now that she no longer needed him, the wake up call was finding him in bed with someone else.

Another liar was in her midst and the worst part was she had trusted him with her most deepest fears and secrets. Finding out now that he was just like her ex broke her. She fell for him so easily, his kind eyes and sympathetic ear when she needed him to just listen. He was a blessing in her life at a terrible time and now she felt so small. She curled up tighter and just wished the world away.

That is how her three best friends found her. And remained to see her the same for the next few days. They told her boss that she had the flu, now they would have to put her back together.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 5 – Confusion and Comfort**

Elena hadn't left her room in days, she ate very little. She didn't say a word to Rebekah or anyone else who tried to persuade her to come out. Elena was just in pain. It may seem strange to have a such a response to such a small thing but for Elena it was huge.

It all started in Italy, Elena had needed time to put herself back together after Jackson cheated on her the first time. She had trusted him with her heart and she had been stupid to think that this man was anything other than a playboy. But Elena couldn't help where her heart resided.

In a moment of spontaneity she booked a connecting flight to Rome, Italy. Nothing compelled her to go there, it was a random place that held no ties to anyone. She barely had time to pack, the flight was so last minute.

This was her escape, one cheating boyfriend she could handle but after a few of them she was beginning to think that she was destined to be the wife of an adulterer. She would take her time away to sort her life out and hopefully come back herself again.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Elena had currently been in Rome for two days. Two days and the stress seemed to be melting away from her. No one was there to judge or berate her on her poor choice of men. Elena was peaceful. Though even in times of peace your mind can become chaotic with nightmares and once those start they are hard to remove._

_Time away was good for Elena, she was so wrapped up in her life with Jackson that she hardly noticed all her friends moving on with their lives. He was the first man that actually paid attention to her or so she thought. He made her feel wanted and special but now Elena thought it was just a game to him._

_Elena could now appreciate things more. She took notice of the receptionist at the hotel she was staying, how she seemed to stare at her manager. It was the look of love. Also taking notice of an old married couple waiting around the hotel corridor, when the maids cart was left unattended they were pocketing room refreshments. Elena could only shake her head at their antics._

_Finally Elena took notice of a very refined man who occupied the room across the hall. Catching a glimpse of him the day she checked into her room. She couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man wearing a tailored suit. She could only assume that he was here for business not pleasure._

_It was hard not to notice after that, they seemed to be on the same clock. Leaving the hotel room at the same time later that evening and again while leaving before breakfast. Elena kept seeing him and it was becoming more of a hobby. She now saw him outside of the hotel, for some strange reason just looking into those brown eyes made her smile and feel something churn in her stomach._

_Today Elena had decided to visit the famous Trevi Fountain, she had always wanted to see this place. The fountain looked more beautiful than any picture taken of it. She stood in awe as she felt a moment of reprieve from the stress of her life. It was quite refreshing to feel again._

_Elena sat on the edge of the fountain and like true tradition she was preparing to throw a coin into the water behind, promising a return to this place someday. She would never turn down an opportunity to return to this serene city._

_Elena was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she just held the coin in between her fingers, staring at nothing significant. She failed to notice the tall body walk up in front of her. A shadow cast down on her and the intruder finally spoke._

_"You know…I don't think the fountain works if you don't throw the coin into the water" A soft male voice sounded near Elena. This sudden interruption caused Elena to gasp unexpectedly and she dropped said coin._

_"I…I was distracted" Elena whispered out. A brief flush of pink reached her cheeks and she gave a timid smile to the new person invading her space._

_"So I see. May I?" The handsome man nodded towards the empty space next to her. Elena lost in his eyes gaze a slow nod as she took in his question._

_Elena began to chuckle a little when she watched her new acquaintance pull at his dark grey suit trousers allowing him to sit. It seemed bizarre that he would sit down on the edge of a dirty fountain in such a nice suit. With this new position she had a chance to take a good look at the 'man from across the hall'._

_He had dark brown hair, with smoldering brown eyes. His jaw was strong and defined and his lips…well those were just perfection. She quickly cleared her thoughts and tried to look anywhere but at his lips. Elena couldn't stop thinking about his lips. She mentally scolded herself. When she looked at him again he was holding out a hand to her._

_"I'm James"_

_"Elena" She took his waiting hand and shook his hand trying to hold in a gasp when she felt an electric shock._

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

Elena thought about the first day she met James…Elijah. Whatever he called himself these days. She didn't really want to believe that she was just another notch under his belt. Elena felt something, it was brief but the feeling and electricity was there. He felt it too. It just broke her heart thinking back on it all knowing it could have all been a lie.

The deep conversations, talks of his life back at home, his family. Elena could have been seen as over reacting but he reached her soul. All her secrets and fears poured out of her. He didn't runaway, no he stayed and comforted her. This man made her feel something that she never had before.

The relief and tension that he had helped to get rid of had returned, and now it felt like everything happened yesterday. Haunting her like no time had passed at all. Her security was gone all because the person she entrusted all her dark secrets too had a secret himself.

* * *

"What do you want Elijah?" Rebekah said tiredly, she had just got in from work and wasn't in the mood to be talking to her eldest brother.

"How is she?" Elijah had turned up at his sisters apartment, hoping that he could talk to Elena and explain himself. But he was often stopped by his sister or her best friends. He didn't give up even if his attention wasn't wanted.

"Not good. You lied to her, of course she isn't going to be good. Why'd you even give a false name?" Rebekah had wanted to ask this question since the diner.

She didn't know the full story yet only that Elena and her brother had met previously, they had a fling and he put her back together. That was enough for Rebekah to understand how hurt Elena was. Her best friend didn't trust most men, string of bad boyfriends who cheated on her and one in particular that was worse than all of them.

"When Henrik died I traveled to Italy. We met there and I wanted to keep my

Identity to myself. Henrik's death was international news, youngest son of multi-billionaire Mikael Mikaelson wasn't something I wanted to talk about. I was going to tell her on the last day, but she never turned up." Elijah explained, he waited for his sister to respond.

"Give her space. It was a bad time for her, she has to work through this in her own time, not yours." Rebekah felt for her brother but she understood Elena's side as well, so she was torn between them. But she answered the best way she could that didn't hurt them both.

"Sure" her older brother kissed his sister on the cheek and left. Rebekah closer the door and looked at the hallway that currently led to the sobbing brunette.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saviour of my Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 6 - Saviour of my Nightmares**

**Two Years Ago - Rome, Italy.**

"What brought you to this beautiful city?" James asked this question everyday for four days. He was determined to find out what this broken brunette was hiding. They were currently having lunch at a small café.

James watched as Elena battled with herself. Trying to decided whether his intentions were worthy enough of knowing. He didn't hold it against her. He was just curious and it was becoming a game of sorts.

He had asked each day they met and every time she would say the same thing 'I needed a break' he didn't push the subject, but found himself asking it everyday until she revealed more. She was a woman of mystery and he himself had his own reasons for why he was in Italy. She had yet to inquire. They found this balance between them because something brought them both here.

For some reason this day was different, the heaviness in her chest was slowly getting lighter and for whatever reason it was because of this handsome man by her side. Yes they had only met for a few days, but he still had an effect on her. This led her to changing her answer.

"Me...Well some of it anyway. I needed to put everything into perspective again, I've been lost for..a lifetime now." It may have been cryptic, but she needed some sort of protection. She couldn't tell him everything, not yet or even ever. It was difficult to think about it let alone talk.

"Is it working?" It was a simple question. Was it working? She hated to admit it so soon, but yes it was.

Elena only nodded and then James quickly stood up from his place next to her. They had kept meeting in the lobby of the hotel. It was neutral ground and then they'd visit different places. Today nothing was on the agenda so they were having a relaxing lunch at a local café. He held his hand out for her, silently asking for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She was literally being pulled outside of the hotel, not that Elena was resisting too much. She was curious as to where he was taking her now, they had nothing planned.

"Somewhere to give you perspective." Her words were casually thrown back at her and she didn't mind because it wasn't used with malice or in anyway to belittle her. He was trying to help her.

James managed to get a taxi drivers attention and whispered a place in the drivers ear. Elena wanted to scoff at the absurdity of it all, but in actual fact she found it quite sweet. He was being secretive and a small smile graced her face as this wasn't a bad thing.

After a twenty minute car ride James helped Elena out of the Taxi once he had paid the driver. Even looking around trying to find the reason for their sudden visit, Elena couldn't' see why James would bring her to this place.

"Where are we?" Elena asked James quietly, her hand was still in his. It was becoming second nature to take his hand wherever they went. They looked like a couple, but that didn't sway Elena.

"Villa Lante, It's one of Italy's beautiful gardens. The houses you see were built in the 16th century. Not only does it have a garden but a park, fountains. I brought you here so you could see a spectacular place."

They slowly strolled through the garden, it sounded as though James had read up on this place. He seemed to have a detailed knowledge of this place and Elena really felt like she was on a private tour with him. They had walked around all afternoon, they talked about the area, random things or sometimes nothing at all.

James led Elena back to the hotel, he didn't want the day to end, not yet. So when they got back to the lobby to go their separate ways he asked "I'm taking you out tonight, wear something nice."

Elena had a confused look on her face, but his soft and pleading features made her agree. She couldn't deny him anything, not with that face anyway. They promised to meet each other back in the lobby at 7.30pm. James didn't give her any specifics, only that she would enjoy what he had in mind.

Elena had a while to get ready and she found herself rummaging through her clothes. For some unexplained reason she was nervous, but she never knew why. She had met with him nearly everyday that she'd been here, so why was she nervous now. She stumbled upon a red dress that reached her knees. It had two spaghetti straps that crossed at the back. Elena pick out a pair of black high heels and a matching clutch bag.

She found herself looking in the mirror, she lightly curled her hair. Nothing to drastic and a little make up. It had been a long time since she had made a real effort to dress up. Being with Jackson didn't require the attention. He said he preferred her without all the 'crap on her face'.

It was 7.25pm and she was finally ready. She headed downstairs and she was astounded by the greeting in the lobby. In front of her James held a single red rose and offered his arm. He was dressed in a suit, like any other day but this suit was different. He looked different, maybe it was just her imagination but whatever he was wearing…he was gorgeous.

Ten minutes later and they were outside a restaurant, she got wined and dined and Elena felt on top of the world. It was a date, or at least felt like it and she hadn't even realized. But it wasn't the restaurant that had her smiling it was what came after. When they walked out of the restaurant James walked around the corner to a place that was dimly lit and you could feel music vibrate the ground.

It was literally on the street, but everyone looked so happy. The music filled the street with an upbeat tempo and there were people dancing alone or with partners. It was basic, but it was perfect. Without knowing James had led her to the thick of it and pulled her into a dancing position. They were swaying to the music not once separating their gazes.

They continued to do this for another hour until the tempo slowed. James wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and pulled her to his chest. One hand held hers while they slowly swayed to the music. The tension was high, Elena pulled back and looked at James. She glanced at his lips and the subtle act made her lick her own lips.

Whether he saw her action as permission Elena didn't know. All she knew was that James had closed the distance and placed his lips on hers. His lips were soft and her arms around him tightened. It wasn't rushed or desperate. The kiss was full of emotion and a silent agreement that whatever they shared, they both felt it.

The kiss came to a slow end, James pecked her on the lips one more time before finally stepping back. He didn't want to push it too far. He smiled at her and she returned it. The music changed again and James twirled Elena immediately evaporating any awkwardness that could have started. The music continued to be a mixture of slow and fast and James had fun dancing, dipping and twirling Elena.

When they got back to the hotel they didn't leave each other until they were at their doors. This was a big step in their blossoming relationship. They both entered their rooms and closed the door at the same time. Not knowing that their following actions were the same also. Elena had closed the door and leaned against it, she sighed but continued to smile and she showered and went to bed.

Across the hall, James had done the same thing. He closed the door and leaned his back against it. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. After lifting himself off the door he headed to the shower and not long after he got in bed drifting off as he thought about the brunette next door.

It wasn't a sigh of regret or disappointment but more of the fact that it was unexpected and confusing. They both were at point in their lives where they wondered if this was possible. To feel this incredible so quickly. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 6:2 - Fighting for Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 6.2 – Fighting for Freedom**

**Rome, Italy – Continued...**

Elena didn't know how she had ended up in this country with a stranger, but she was so glad that she did. Every fibre in her body told her to book a flight to Italy when she finally had enough of being someone's homemaker. She deserved to be treated with more respect and she was actually beginning to see that. James had made her see that.

This wonderful man was just as broken as she was and it was easy to see that he held a lot of pain inside. He was just looking for an escape just like her and instead of sympathetic looks and 'I told you so' comments, she actually got a conversation and someone to share her thoughts.

Pushing through her own pain she was unknowingly fixing his, they were both fighting for something everyone wanted, freedom.

It was due to these thoughts that she had woken from a wonderful dream in the middle of the night. Rolling onto her side and picking up her phone, she found that the time was 2:37am. It was too early and yet she found herself with so much energy. She was wide awake with the biggest smile on her face.

Elena couldn't stop thinking about the tall handsome man who resided in the hotel room across the hall. She had never been this head over heels for a man before, her ex-boyfriends were all school friends or family friends, but James was a stranger, a man she met across the globe.

Across the hall…

James had been tossing and turning for the last hour, all he kept thinking about was Elena. She was a blessing in disguise. He hadn't thought about his problems, or at least they hadn't been in the forefront of his mind in the last few days. He was healing and the time away was doing him wonders.

He hadn't heard from his family, but a simple text to his brother sufficed to let them know that he was still alive.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of his life, and he didn't want to go to bed. Afraid that if he went to sleep that it would be a dream. He wanted Elena, she made him feel…everything and it was refreshing to feel this free.

Lost in his thoughts he almost missed the small knock at his hotel room door. He was going to ignore it, someone was probably trying to get into the wrong room. As he lay their trying to relax the subtle tapping at the door was heard again. Sighing in frustration James removed the sheets and climbed out of the comfortable bed.

He opened the door with more force than necessary, scaring the person who was at the door which was indicated by the soft gasp.

"I'm..I'm sorry" the person stuttered nervously as she looked everywhere but at his face.

"Elena…" James felt guilty for terrifying her with his unnecessary actions, but he didn't think that it would be her knocking at his door in the army hours of the morning.

"I didn't..I'm sorry if I woke you." Elena folded her arms hoping tour make herself smaller, the sudden rush of confidence disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"You didn't, I just…come in" James opened the door wider and Elena began to smile as her presence wasn't unwanted. Maybe just maybe this was a good thing.

Elena found herself looking around at a room that was identical to hers, only it was the opposite way round. When she had done a full scope of the room her gaze landed on the James. She had finally noticed his attire, or lack of. Wearing just a pair of grey pyjama bottoms, his chest and abdomen was bare. She took notice of every ridge and curve of his toned stomach.

Without knowing Elena had licked her lips while practically gawking at him. James just seemed to find humour in the situation. When Elena had eventually taken her eyes of his chest she blushed with embarrassment, and then she closed her eyes to calm herself.

Elena was taking a moment to quell the embarrassment that had reached the surface, but what she didn't expect was to hear footsteps doing towards her. Seconds later the softness of his hands were on her cheek and when she opened her eyes she was met with his smouldering eyes. Elena couldn't look away and it wasn't his hand keeping it frozen in place, she didn't want the moment to end.

James slowly moved in closer, lowering his head merely inches so that his nose was touching hers. He waited, silently asking permission to continue. The brunette in front of hi. Didn't indicate otherwise and so he placed his lips on hers earning a moan. Hearing the pleasure from Elena only made him deepen the kiss further.

Elena traced her hand over his bare chest as James ran his fingers through her brown straight hair. The urge to be closer to each other was prominent, their bodies fit like a puzzle. James tugged at the tank top that separated her skin from his, lifting it only a little so that his hand could explore her more.

Only breaking the kiss for the removal of Elena's clothing, they made their way to the bed. Elena gathered her bearings when the back of her legs hit the queen size bed. Her eye held firmly shut as James lowered her onto the cool sheets of the ruffled bedding. Her fingers roamed the unruly bed hair while her other hand tugged at the remaining clothes that separated them.

Soon enough all the clothes had been removed. James leaned down closer, kissing her neck and listening as a moan erupted from Elena's mouth, he searched for her hand. Grasping her left hand he's lowly guided it beside her head. It was a gentle gesture holding her hand while he made her feel intense pleasure just by placing his lips on her collarbone.

They explored each other's bodies, looking for the most pleasurable spots. It was just them, no one else, no other thoughts. Lost in a moment of freedom and it was only when they reached their peak that they felt complete ecstasy.

* * *

The first sign of morning light broke through the dark drapes. It was James who woke first, instantly remembering what happened hours before and the confirmation lay on his chest. Her breathing was light, her hair slightly tousled. She was perfection, so he just laid there and watched her sleep.

A while later he felt movement and the head on his chest slowly titled back, he came face to face with the beautiful woman. Her eyes squinted a little to help adjust to the light, and only a stray piece of hair was out of place, settling against her cheek. But he didn't care, instead he leaned his head down and kissed her.

"Good morning" James said happily, while moving the strand of hair off her cheek.

"Morning" she replied with a smile on her face. Elena rolled onto her back and shuffled back to lean against the head board, she turned to face James with a light blush kissing her cheeks.

"I don't…this is a first for me. I don't..usually sleep with a guy I've only know for a week." Elena stuttered as she tried to convince this man that she wasn't the slutty type of person. She'd never done this before, one night stands were never her thing and this…well she wasn't sure what this was but she couldn't find herself regretting it.

James nodded, trying to reassure her that he didn't think any less of her. He was about to say something in reply but the room was filled with a rumble which came from the petite woman beside him.

"Someone worked off the food last night. So, how about we order room service?" James smirked as Elena was wide mouthed at his blasé comment. But she nodded nonetheless.

Before the food arrived Elena had put on Elijah's dress shirt, held together by only two buttons and Elijah clad in just his pyjama bottoms. He wasn't the type to be embarrassed by his bare chest.

A knock at the door alerted them that Elena could finally feed the monster inside, as the hot scrambled eggs and toast called to her, the cup of coffee was also a bonus. Instead of silence they began asking questions like it was a game.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked as she took another bite of toast.

"Yes, four brothers…well three and a sister. My youngest brother died, cancer." James kept his voice calm and tried not let all the emotions he was hiding slip out.

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, Elena answered her own question "I have a younger brother, he's currently studying in Denver."

James was grateful for the distraction, he didn't want to think about his family as it was clouded with death. But that morning James was willing to open up just a little because for some strange reason he felt that she could be trusted. Eventually sharing what turmoil in his

I've brought him here and his secret wasn't the only one revealed. They were both needing a sounding board, it was just strange to find it in a person who had just as much heartache as the other.


	8. Chapter 7 - Enlighten Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 7 – Enlighten Me**

Elena had been in her room for a week, she would soon have to go to work. Damon was an understanding boss but that didn't mean he didn't need Elena to do her job. She actually made it out of the bedroom this time. Her hair was tangled and her clothes wrinkled, she was sure she smelt like one of the homeless, but she didn't care. As she ventured out into the kitchen she noticed a note on the counter.

**There's leftovers in the refrigerator.**

**Call if you need me**

**Beks x**

Elena smiled at the note, she could tell that her best friend didn't really know what to do because the message was so short. She opened the refrigerator door and found lots of bowls and plates of leftover food. Clearly the message had been there for days. Still she took a plate of pizza. She reheated it and filled her empty stomach.

After eating she found a change of clothes in her closet and headed to the bathroom. She hadn't seen a mirror in a week and when she gazed upon herself in the mirror she was astounded by how ghastly she looked. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was just a big ball of tangles and her cheeks looked gaunt. She hadn't been looking after herself but she was hoping to change that.

As she stepped into the hot shower, Elena let out a moan of pleasure. The steaming water hitting her shoulders released the tension that had been the cause of her hibernation. She soaked in the warmth and slowly washed her hair and soon she felt refreshed and ready to face the world.

Elena got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed the blow dryer from the bathroom counter and attempted to tame her now untangled hair. She got dressed not long after her hair was dry. She was wearing a navy tank top and light blue skinny jeans. She decided make up was needed to hide the shadows in her face and make herself seem more plump and alive.

She heard the front door close and Elena soon called out to the hallway "Bekah!", she didn't hear anything, so instead she decided to have a look. Upon entering the living area she saw Rebekah on the phone. She was whispering goodbye to someone as she sent a small smile over her shoulder to Elena.

Elena waited patiently and not long after was she engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god! You're alive! Are you okay?" Rebekah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm still alive. I could be better, I'm just confused." Elena answered honestly, someone once helped her through her feelings. She thought if she couldn't work everything out on her own then maybe she would have to talk to someone again.

"Do you want to talk about it? I swear anything you say will stay between us. If not then just remember I'm always here okay." Rebekah put a comforting arm on Elena while she waited for the brunette to make a decision. Elena didn't know that the person Rebekah had just hung up on was Elijah.

"I…I think so. I just…I've only ever told one person this and…I trusted them, now I feel like everything was a lie" Elena didn't realise that she had confused Rebekah. Talking about a person as if she thought they knew what she was on about. But Rebekah didn't say anything she let her best friend rant and let out her feelings. She was speaking more now than she had in a week, Rebekah wasn't going to let anything stop that.

"I mean I told him everything that happened to me. Things no one else knows and I believed that he was honest enough with me. But now I find out that he didn't even give me his real name. I mean what the hell! I tell him my boyfriend cheated on me and I lost a baby and he freaking lies about his name! I mean what else did he lie about!" Elena shouted the last sentence out of fury not looking once at Rebekah.

Rebekah was shocked at this revelation, no wonder Elena was upset. Having your fiancé or boyfriend cheat on you was bad enough, but losing a child…that was unbearable pain that she hoped never to experience. She could slap her brother for being so stupid, it may of started out innocently by giving Elena a false name but doing it to a woman who was barely coping, it would be too much.

"You lost a baby..?" Rebekah was gentle when she asked her best friend. She didn't want to scare her off, but it was the first she heard about it. She wanted to know more. Rebekah watched as Elena opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to find words. In the end Elena just nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was four months pregnant, one day I came home from college and I saw him taking another woman into our apartment. They were practically stripping on the street, they never knew I was there. I packed my things and stayed at a friends house. That night I started bleeding, I got…I got tak-en to the hospi-tal…but it was ttto-oo late. There was no heart beat. The doctors…the-y said that..er..their was nothing they could do."

Elena had tears streaming down her face. And Rebekah broke the distance and wrapped her arms around her. She wouldn't understand the amount of pain she was in. But she hoped that talking about it would be a little easier.

"I told Jackson about the baby and then left, later I found myself in Italy. I needed the space. I broke up with Jackson and just needed to think. That's when I met your brother. He was charming and fun, he made me laugh when I thought I wouldn't do such a thing ever again. He was what I needed, but now…he lied and I don't know how to feel. Everything that I thought was fixed seemed to come undone."

Elena sniffed and continued to hug Rebekah. The blonde did the best she could by shushing her and just giving a listening ear. It was hard for her to keep her own emotions in check.

"He was going to tell you Elena. He told me. But he said that you didn't turn up at your usual meeting point, so he didn't get a chance to admit the truth." Rebekah thought she would add in that little piece of information.

"I had to leave. I got a call…my..my par-rents they got in an accident and" Rebekah stopped her, answering it herself "It was the night you lost your parents…oh Elena!" If it was even possible she hugged Elena tighter and just let her cry it out. At least she knew that Elena didn't just abandon Elijah. She left for a reason. Maybe now he will understand and back off.

* * *

"Come on babe, come back to bed." A female voice came from behind the still form that sat on the couch.

When she didn't get a response she made her way towards the troubled man. She ignored the scenery as she tiptoed in the dark and placed herself next to the unmoving man.

"What's going on in that head of yours? You've been distant ever since you saw your sister."

She was met with silence, if she didn't hear him breathing she would have thought that he was either dead or a ghost. He hadn't moved since she arrived home from her photo shoot. He had barely spoken a word to her and although she knew something was bothering him, she knew that he wouldn't reveal anything until he was ready.

She huffed in irritation when he refused to acknowledge her. She had been living with this gorgeous man for six months now and she finally felt like her relationship was getting somewhere, until something like this happens. Although she didn't know what happened, seeing as he had told her nothing. The only facts she knew was that after his visit to see his now independent sister, he had changed.

"Fine stay here in the dark. I'm going to bed, I have a meeting with my agent in the morning." She shook her head as she watched her boyfriend blink aimlessly at a blank area in the room. She slowly got up and headed to bed.

.

Elijah couldn't speak, and he definitely didn't want to speak to the woman laying in his bed. The couple of a year and a half had met at a charity fundraiser, Hayley Marshall was a model and she worked with some the of top brand names.

It wasn't love at first sight or fate, it was purely sexual at the beginning. He had been with a woman named Katherine Pierce when she left him for someone else. He was healing a broken heart while in Italy. It was there that he met Elena and after she left so abruptly he kept away from women. Thinking that Elena didn't feel the same he tried to get over her after a while, sleeping his way around to forget the face that healed him. She mended his broken heart and he could truly feel a pull towards the brunette with olive skin.

He wasn't superstitious or a believer in faith and God, but for some reason everything inside him told Elijah that she was his. The time they spent with each other was only brief but it was enough to fall for a woman that he hardly knew. When he met Hayley he didn't feel the sparks but she was the first person to help him forget the anonymous woman he met in Italy.

Now years later and he has been pulled back into the whirlwind he calls his life. The mysterious woman had entered back into his life and for some unknown reason she hated him. He wanted to fix it but a warning from his sister told him to keep away and he did. Lost in his thoughts, Elijah constantly replays the days he spent in Italy with her and practicing the words that he will say to her when he finally gets an opportunity to speak to Elena.

He barely noticed his girlfriend, to be honest he had almost forgot he was with someone until she entered into their shared apartment. He wouldn't tell her the feelings he had for Elena, no woman would like their boyfriend falling or having feelings for someone else. So he sat in the dark stewing in memories and speeches, hoping that enough time would pass that he would get to see Elena's beautiful face again.


	9. Chapter 8 - Sudden Turn of Events

**A/N: Warning...there is a tiny smidge of smut in this chapter. It was my first time writing it so I hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 8 – Sudden Turn of Events**

Elena had returned to work, it was her second day back and she was feeling much better. Her talk with Rebekah had helped a lot and knew that she could rely on her best friend. That's what she was, her best friend, her last name didn't mean anything. Rebekah was still the same person and she would gladly stay living with her if Rebekah wanted to as well.

It was currently a Friday night and the club was full of customers. Elena was casually bopping to the music as she served her customer a Jack Daniels and Coke. She held out her hand for the money and received the exact change. She turned to the next customer but stopped mid-sentence when she looked at who it was.

"What can I get you?" Elena decided to repeat the question.

"Five minutes to explain…please" Elijah watched as Elena fought with herself, she wanted to say no, but she couldn't ignore him forever especially if she was living with one of his siblings.

"I..I…can't" Elena struggled through her words, trying to continue with her work Elena moved onto the next person.

An hour had passed and Elena still noticed the same unmoving frame sitting at the bar. Elijah hadn't moved from his place, he hadn't even asked for a drink. Instead he just waited, probably hoping to catch her at the end of her shift.

Elena finally caved when she had a short break coming up. No longer able to look at the sad face marred on Elijah's face, she pulled him outside to the alleyway. She didn't have long, it was a fifteen minute cigarette, even if Elena didn't smoke.

"Elena…" Elijah tried to step closer but Elena lifted her index finger to halt his movements, she shook her head notifying that she wasn't ready to be that close to him.

"I only have a few minutes, so please...just…say what you have to say." Elena crossed her arms as she waited for Elijah to speak. She didn't want to look into his brown eyes knowing the feelings that came with them, so she settled to looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I was going to tell you my real name. But everything I told you about Katherine and my brother are true. My brothers name was Henrik, Henrik Mikaelson and when people hear that name they feel sorry for us and give their condolences. I taught him how to ride a bike when my father was at work, I helped him study and I was teaching him how to drive when we found out the news."

Elijah's eyes were glistening in the moonlight as the night went on. Elena couldn't help but listen to his words, they were honest and heartfelt and she waited for him to continue.

"He was diagnosed with brain cancer in the parietal lobe. At first it was just dizzy spells and headaches, but it got worse and when I took him out one day he had a seizure. He only got worse and when it came to the last few months of his life…it just got harder. It got to the point where he didn't recognise us, we'd talk to him and he hardly ever responded. After he died I left and went to Italy."

"Where you met me…but why the change of name. I would have understood regardless of your name." Elena asked, feeling bad for her reaction. He had gone through just as much tragedy as her.

"My family is international news. Henrik's death was all over it, reporters asking when the funeral was going to be and what were we going to do with his shares of the company. No one respected the need for space, so when I left the country, I left my identity behind as well. I told you my name was James to protect myself. You left before I could tell you." Elijah had managed to get closer to Elena in the time that he was talking.

Elena gazed into his wanting eyes, she was struggling to speak as his breath was warming her face in the chilly night. "I was…I had to..to go back home, my family were in a car accident" Elena had to move herself away from Elijah to enable herself to speak.

"I'm sorry Elena, my actions were never supposed to hurt you." Elijah had taken a step closer again, he was gazing into her deep brown eyes and in this moment all Elijah wanted to do was kiss her. He wanted forgiveness and every fibre in his body was telling him to make the move, close the distance and reach euphoria.

Elijah couldn't restrain himself anymore and moved a stray piece of hair away from Elena's face, this gave him the motivation to make the most of the action. He slowly grazed his fingers behind her ear, down her neck and arms until it reach her waist. He quickly pulled her too him, he looked in her eyes as if asking for permission to complete his action, when he didn't feel or see any resistance he lowered his lips on to hers.

The kiss was soft and slow but it was also full of passion. Elena had waited to feel those lips for two years and finally they were joined with hers like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly pieced together. Her arms wrapped around Elijah's neck tightly as she tried to pull him closer, in response Elijah pinned Elena against the nearby wall.

It soon got heated and hands were touching places they shouldn't especially behind the back of the club. Elena moaned as Elijah began peppering kisses down her neck. Her legs were currently around his waist, she was sure that if they didn't stop now, they would have sex right in this alleyway. But the moment was soon brought to a halt when the club back door opened.

"Elena!" Damon's voice sounded from the doorway, he didn't notice the couple leaning against the wall, he just called her name awaiting a response.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Elena tried to hide her ragged breath, slowly planted her feet firmly on the ground. Her arms were still around Elijah' neck as she looked into his eyes and whispered "I should probably go back inside" Elijah nodded and untangled himself from the brunette. Being the gentleman he was Elijah opened the back door and let Elena walk in first with him following behind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You were pregnant and still going to College?.." James asked questioningly, he looked at the emotional woman in front of him and couldn't see the woman she was describing. She deserved so much more and she was broken, just waiting to be fixed._

_"I wasn't showing, I made sure all my assignments were finished. I was determined to see the semester through. I didn't worry much because I had someone at home waiting for me...who could take share the responsibility." Elena explained as she wiped her eyes for the fifth time._

_The way she was speaking was as though it happened a long time ago, but in reality it was only a couple of weeks ago. She had buried these feelings knowing that if she acknowledged her baby girl was gone she would have a breakdown. Elena pushed her feelings to the deepest point possible until she could put on a fake smile and pretend none of it happened._

_"Now you know my sob story…what's yours? Something brought you here and I know it's true because that look in your eye tells me you've witnessed loss" Elena saw that look everyday since she left the hospital, the light in her eyes had dimmed and she could see the same disappearance in James._

_"My high school sweetheart cheated on me with a friend of the family. And my youngest brother passed away….cancer. We were close and my family have been having trouble dealing with his death, myself included. I just wanted to go somewhere that didn't remind me of him" Elijah shrugged as though his words didn't matter, he felt vulnerable but so was she and maybe that's why he felt so at ease telling her his deepest secrets._

_"Well I say lets go do something to remember them" Elena held her hand out to James and led him to a taxi outside the café they were just in._

_They asked the taxi driver to take them to Gianicolo Hill, where they could watch the sunset together. They would have to walk some of the way but as long as the taxi could shorten the journey helped._

_The sun was setting as the city in front of them glowed, it was beautiful to see and if you looked closely…you could see how the light shone down looking like the gates of heaven were opening. For a brief moment the barrier between the dead and the living was gone and she could imagine seeing her child and Elijah watching his brother. It was all so mythical but it gave a sense of peace._

_A hand touched hers, and soon she was pulled close to a warm body. Elijah ran his fingers through her hair, and stared deeply into her eyes "You are so beautiful". He slowly leaned in and closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and soft and the sunset just behind them, from afar a silhouette was made of their kissing forms._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Elijah had stayed in the club until 4am, Elena was quite surprised that he didn't leave his seat. She would glance at him while she served her customers and give a small smile, earning one in return. When her shift ended she quickly got her coat and bag fro the backroom and left hand in hand with Elijah.

It didn't take long for Elena too attack his lips. She wanted to finish what they had started in the alley. When she first called the taxi, Elena had every intention to take him back to her apartment. But a prompt objection from Elijah made the driver go the opposite direction.

The driver never said a word but he was probably trying to keep his eyes on the road rather than on the pair practically dry humping each other in his backseat. But to be honest it's not like he hadn't seen worse, he only hoped that they waited until they got to their destination to continue any further.

The taxi slowly pulled up to a luxury apartment building, it was pretty modern and the White paint on the walls outside didn't look to be too rundown. As Elijah was juggling with kissing Elena and making his way up the apartment steps, he tried to search for his keys in his jacket pocket.

"El..Elena, we can't…." Elijah was trying to pull away from Elena but she kept stopping his speech with kisses.

"It's alright..(kiss)…I want this..(kiss)" Elena mumbled into his lips as Elijah gently pulled her arms from around his neck.

"No…I want too…(kiss) but I have something (kiss) to tell you first" Elijah managed to speak those words, and Elena finally let them sink in and it made her halt her actions.

"What?..." Elena seemed disappointed with the sudden turn of events, but waited for

Elijah to speak.

"I'm with someone, but…I want you, I will understand if you can't do this. She's away in Paris for work. She won't be back for at least a month." Elijah confessed and he built a wall around himself expecting another raging Elena. Only it didn't come. Elijah seemed shocked when Elena spoke her next words.

"Then let's not waste a minute out here" after she said those words Elena pulled Elijah into a deep and passionate kiss that all he could do was groan into her mouth. If anyone had been watching them they would have been disgusted as Elijah lifted enough that Elena hooked her legs around his waist while he carried her in not even separating their lips.

Elena was pushed up against the wall next to the door, while Elijah tried to use his key to unlock it. They didn't wait a moment to shed their clothes, the door was barely closed when Elijah thrusted into her. He couldn't wait and neither could she, Elijah wasn't slow or gentle, it was rough and rushed because they just needed each other in that moment. They reach their climax with Elena perched on an end table in the apartment hallway.

Elijah's hair was ruffled when Elena ran her hands through his hair, she enjoyed every moment and even thought she shouldn't be happy about being 'the other woman' but when it came to Elijah she didn't care. Nothing mattered, not the feminine touches in the apartment, not his unavailability and not the heartbreak that was bound to come down the line. It was all irrelevant at the moment and Elena couldn't care less.

Elijah was running his hands through Elena's hair while she laid her head on his chest. They had just calmed down from their second round, only this time it wasn't just sex. Elijah took his time and all Elena's senses became heightened, he took his time to learn her wants and wishes and he granted everyone of them leaving the brunette reaching her peak several times.

They had yet to talk, but Elijah knew he had too. This had been the best night of his life and he wasn't sure if he could just let it end. But he also knew that Elena probably wouldn't stay.

"I don't want to end things over the phone" Elijah whispered to a sleepy Elena.

"Tell her face to face, it's better that way."

"I agree…but she won't return for sometime and I will understand if you don't want to wait" Elijah waited as his heartbeat quickened in anticipation.

"I want to be with you, even if I can't have you all to myself…I don't want to stop this" Elena turned to look up at Elijah and gently lifted her head to kiss him.

"You know this means secrecy and lies…I just don't want you to regret this…" Elijah seemed pained as he spoke the truth but Elena's response surprised him.

"I won't" and at those words Elijah took Elena into another smouldering kiss. He had everything in this moment and he wasn't going to let go if he could do anything about it.


	10. Chapter 9 - Best Kept Secrets

**A/N: Just a heads up that this chapter has some smut in it. I have outlined it so if you do not wish to read it then you can scroll past it. It's my first time writing anything with sexual content so I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 9 - Best Kept Secrets**

They had been together nearly everyday for a month and when they weren't together they were calling or texting. Elijah had yet to break things off with Hayley and surprisingly Elena didn't mind. Maybe it was the excitement of getting caught that made her want to keep her tryst with Elijah a secret. So far it had worked out fine, Elena knew Rebekah's work schedule by heart and Elena's own work schedule rotated all the time, so it wasn't out of the ordinary to have to work a different day.

Sometimes Elena hid Elijah in her bedroom, they camped out in her room even when Rebekah was sleeping next door. The pair were inseparable and what made it easier was that Hayley was away in London doing a fashion show. She had been gone for a few weeks now and in that time Elijah and Elena spent their time going out for dinner, meeting at lunch breaks.

To keep it a secret Elijah made it a habit to hide his identity, even going as far too cover his face in facial hair and sunglasses, sometimes a hat. He didn't want news getting to Hayley, that would be the worst way to find out. They didn't go to fancy restaurants or known places that would just attract more attention so they went to a café down the street, or the movies in the next borough.

Today Elena had woken up with Elijah by her side and in a moment of spontaneity she pulled him towards the bathroom. Elijah had yet to wipe the sleep from his eyes when he was pulled into the hot shower. He couldn't complain as he wasn't alone. His eyes travelled over every curve of Elena's body, watching as the hot water hit her olive skin and flow downwards.

He had already abandoned his black boxers and was now watching Elena massage her hair in shampoo. He couldn't resist her, she was everything he could ever wish for. Currently standing behind her he helped rinse her now clean hair.

*S*M*U*T*

His hands drifted to Elena's shoulders and continued to lower themselves until they reached the sides of her breasts. It was a casual graze against the flesh but it already had him standing to attention and the response he received only made him curse more at his hardness.

Elena turned around at the touch, slowly running her hands over his defined chest. Elijah couldn't hold back anymore as he pulled Elena's bare body into his, he held the back of her neck with one hand while the other grasped the top of her buttock while kissing her deeply.

She wanted him closer, wanting more friction as she could feel his hardness between her legs. Elijah moved his kisses to outside her mouth, grazing her cheek and his lips making there way to her neck. He found her sweet spot just above her collarbone, Elena couldn't stop the moan that escaped and she found herself being pinned against the tiled wall. He lowered himself further until he found her breast, he licked the nipple and slowly sucked on it while caressing the other. He soon switched giving attention to both.

Her vision was hazy for the moment as she felt absolute pleasure just being this close to Elijah. His touch lit her body on fire and all she wanted was him deep inside her. Elijah linked his hands with hers and slowly moved them above her head. He kissed back up her neck and moving to push his tongue inside her mouth, they both battled for dominance until Elijah won.

He looked in Elena's eyes and his hands touched the back of her thighs, without saying anything Elena jumped a little to wrap her legs around his waist. Elijah wanted her here and now, his member hadn't stopped throbbing since she stood naked in front of him. Wasting no time at all Elijah lined himself with Elena's entrance, and thrust himself deep inside the brunette earning a moan from both of them.

His movements were controlled and made with perfection as though he knew every response her body would make. One hand held her in place and the other cupped her breast as he teased her nipple.

Elena's breathing became heavy as Elijah continued to thrust into her, he swallowed a moan when he kissed her. His sister was most likely in the apartment and he didn't want Elena's moans to drift down the hallway. Elena pulled tightly on Elijah's wet brown hair as the thrusts became more concentrated. Hitting her spot perfectly each time he reached deeper, her legs tightened around his waist as she rode out her first orgasm.

Elena's nails dug into Elijah's sculpted back as he sucked lightly on her neck, his thrusts didn't slow, in fact the pace began to quicken. Elijah moved his hands between their bodies and played with her nub, he rubbed it with a quickened pace as he was reaching his own state of ecstasy. Thrusting a few more times with more precision Elijah made Elena reach her peak for a second time, only seconds after did his movements slow as Elijah climaxed himself.

Elijah's head was resting on Elena's shoulder as she cradled his head. The water was still dripping down their bodies as they began to slow their breathing. Elijah peppered kisses on Elena's cheeks and lips. He peck her lips one last time before he lowered her feet to the shower floor.

*S*M*U*T*

Elena moved to grab the lavender scented shower gel, and placed some on her cream colour loofer. She turned Elijah around so that his back was facing her, she scrubbed him from head to toe while trying to refrain from jumping his bones a second time. Once she had cleaned him, Elijah gently took the loofer out of Elena's hands and copied her actions.

"You don't mind smelling like me?..." Elena chuckled lightly as Elijah gave a look of 'Do I have a choice'

"Well at least I will go home with a reminder of you" Elijah kissed Elena on the lips and then he slowly moved downwards towards her neck. Elijah was getting the exact response he wanted and...

Then the sound of the bathroom door opened. Elijah continued his movements while Elena tried to clamp her mouth shut and stop the moan that wanted to release. Rebekah had entered the bathroom knowing that Elena was occupying it, but it was a common occurrence.

"Caroline called! She said that her and Bonnie will be coming over later today" Rebekah was looking in the mirror as she started to brush her teeth. She listened to Elena reply.

"Okay...what..what time?" Elena tried to get the strength in her voice while Elijah was doing unbelievable things to her.

"Six! It's a girls night 'Lena, so you can tell my brother that he doesn't have to sneak out of the bathroom after I leave. Ciao!" Rebekah closed the bathroom door as she exited, leaving the secretive pair laughing in the shower.

"Well I guess our sneaking around wasn't so sneaky after all." Elijah commented.

Elijah opened the shower curtain and grabbed a dry towel and passed it to Elena, he then grabbed another for himself. He wrapped it around his waist as Elena dried her hair and her body. They eventually left the bathroom, literally running into Elena's bedroom not wanting to see Rebekah's smirking face.

* * *

"Clearly you forgave my brother, how long have you two..." Rebekah trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"A few weeks ago...he turned up at the club and I told him to leave but...he stayed...he waited at the bar unmoving...patient. He explained why he lied, and I get it. He was there until my shift finished and I went back to his apartment..." Elena answered shyly.

"This has been going on for a few weeks...?!" Rebekah asked shocked, she knew something was going on, but she didn't know it had been that long, she thought that it only started last week because she saw them leaving the apartment together.

"Yeah, we've been keeping it secret. He's still with Hayley and...he doesn't want to tell her over the phone. He's waiting to tell her...or is he..no he will end it, he said he would." Elena was nervous because she had trusted men before and they had continuously let her down. She felt worried that Elijah wouldn't keep his word.

It was a whirlwind of happiness, but Elena couldn't help but doubt her actions. Jumping into a fling/semi relationship with a guy she met briefly wasn't exactly responsible. And after the string of terrible past relationships should of made her more cautious to the next guy. But this was Elijah. He knew her deepest darkest secrets, he was there for her. Fixed her when she was barely hanging on even when he wasn't so put together himself. But at this moment in time all she wanted was some happiness and the doubts that fought their way through were suppressed.

"I've seen how happy he is 'Lena! He is the happiest I've ever seen him. And now I know why...I noticed a change in him from the moment that you two saw each other and I'm glad that your both happy, but if you want this to work...please don't keep it a secret." Rebekah pleaded, they were currently sipping on wine waiting for Caroline and Bonnie to arrive.

"She is back in two days, he will tell her then." Rebekah didn't have time to reply back as the doorbell rang, notifying them that their two other best friends had finally arrived.

The apartment filled with greetings as the two best friends entered the room.

"We brought Pizza!" Caroline announced

"And wine!" Bonnie shouted in addition.

"And we've got the movies!" Rebekah added as all the girls found a place on the couch.

**A few hours later...**

They had watched 'The Big Wedding' and polished off the pizza. They wanted to start another film but Caroline couldn't keep a secret from slipping up.

"Bon's got a huge crush..." Caroline used a sing song voice while grinning at the mortification on Bonnies face.

"Shhh! I told you not to tell anyone! And...it's not huge...it's an average crush and plus now I know who he is I'll never act on it." Bonnie tried to dial down her feelings but it appeared as though her friends didn't want her too.

"Bonnie Bennett you tell me this instant! Is this the work guy?" Elena's question only received a nod from the dark haired woman.

"Well who is it?" Rebekah asked curiously, intrigued that her friends love lives were finally getting somewhere. It was a shame that she hadn't found anyone for herself yet.

"It's...never mind...It will never work" Bonnie cleared her throat and looked anywhere but her friends eyes.

"Bon! Just tell them! It's Kol!" Caroline revealed, looking relieved that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders even though it was Bonnie's news to tell.

"You have a crush on my brother?!" Rebekah wasn't angry or hurt, she just wanted to know what she heard was true.

"Yes" said a small timid voice.

"That's great! You would be perfect for each other! I can't believe I didn't see it before..." Rebekah began to ramble, getting lost in her own little world.

"What? I thought you'd be mad, I mean it's your brother and friends don't go after your friends brother..."

"If you like him, go for it. Don't hold back on my account." Rebekah took another sip of wine while Elena put in another film.

The girls night continued, talking about each other's love lives, including Elena's secret relationship with Elijah. They were all happy for her even if it was kept from them, they just wanted her to be happy, especially after all she had been through. They finally all closed their eyes and crashed on beds and floors when it hit 3am.


	11. Chapter 10 - Last Night of Secrets

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a good Easter. And even if you don't celebrate it I hope you had a good weekend. Here is the next chapter, apologies for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters is this story, they all belong to te writers and creators of The Vampire Dairies.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 10 – Last Night of Secrets**

Elijah wanted the last night to be special, he wanted to spend the evening in Elena's company before he had to reveal to Hayley the truth. But it wasn't just Hayley he had to tell, his parents wanted what was best for him and they wouldn't understand how he could leave a woman he was with for over a year and a half and throw it all away for someone he barely knew.

Sneaking around was the easy part, telling everyone was the difficult part and once his relationship was out in the open, that was it. Their would be no privacy, time together would be different from how it is now. He knew what he had to do and Elijah was prepared to do it. He did like Hayley but looking back on it now, he realised he was never in love with her. Elijah had returned back from Italy and found himself searching for someone who had vanished from his eyes. He searched and the only person who managed to bring out any sort of happy feelings was

Hayley. She was a replacement for Elena even if he had only known the woman briefly.

So here Elijah stood in Rebekah and Elena's kitchen, he had asked Rebekah for a key so he could cook dinner for Elena. She wasn't getting back until 1am, but Elijah didn't care he would stay up even if it meant he had to go to work with only a couple of hours sleep under his belt. His sister promised to make herself scarce, after spending most of the time talking trying to convince her that he would tell Hayley the next day.

He had spent the day at the office today, dealing with clients and making lots of phone calls to arrange building companies with the new apartments they were developing in the area. The Mikaelson's didn't just sell the most luxurious apartments and houses in the area, they also helped build some one of a kind places for people to live. And if a client had a problem or certain specification then they would try to grant it. Elijah's job was to manage the clients desires and make sure they were met.

His brother Finn dealt with the finances of the company, Niklaus his other brother completed the design plans, alongside this he had a hand in the art industry. Painting was his passion and some of the display homes were filled with his work. Kol was Elijah's youngest brother, he kept the business from being forgotten. He was in charge of advertisement and making sure that they stayed at the top of everyone's go to lists.

Rebekah had yet to join the company because she was the only girl, her brothers spoilt her which allowed her not to work. When her father told her to live on her own and fend for herself, the genuine idea was for her to join the fold later on once she left had learnt a few responsibilities and independent.

Elijah's mother was on the board of the company but she was mainly going to charity evens and keeping the good name of the Mikaelson's, where as Mikael he kept everything running. He made all the big decisions. He started Mikaelson Corp. and he wasn't going to let it fail, it would be passed on to his sons, and his grandsons and so on. It would be a family run business, he didn't want to exclude the females but one day, they would marry and lose the Mikaelson name. All he wanted to do was preserve it for as long as possible.

Once Elijah finished his work, he had everything planned. He was going to cook Elena dinner and watch a movie with her. It wasn't just a dinner though, it was going to celebrate the next step. For a month they had kept their relationship to themselves and now they were marking it as serious.

Elijah had cooked the roast beef, chopped the vegetables and even left the potatoes in the oven to roast. He had set the small table. In the middle was a bottle of white wine with a dozen roses waiting in water. He played some music in the background, it was a CD of slow songs something to set the mood. Elena was due home late so he hoped he had timed it all well.

* * *

As Elena walked through the door the smell of food hit her nostrils. She had been at work all night and all she had eaten was some potato chips. Normally when she returned home she'd just heat some leftovers up but it seemed like she didn't have to tonight.

The subtle sound of music could be heard and Elena put her keys on the side table and stashed her bag in the corner while kicking off her shoes. She slowly walked further into the rooms and found Elijah in the kitchen with an apron on, which in turn made her giggle. He was dishing up the food onto the plates, the steam filled the room and all Elena could do was groan in anticipation.

"It smells gorgeous! You didn't have to do this…" Elena walked up behind Elijah and kissed his cheek, she pulled away again to give him room to continue his task.

"I know I didn't have too, I wanted too. I just wanted to spend this night with you, just you because once everyone knows…we won't have the same peace as we do now." Elijah explained and Elena understood, they had spoken of this before and it didn't bother Elena too much but Elijah was a Mikaelson and that meant something.

"Well I'm starved! Thank you" Elena sat down at the table while Elijah brought the plates over. He then picked up the wine and poured it into their glasses.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Elena mused as she savoured the taste of the food in her mouth, she smiled at a grinning Elijah and continued to eat.

"It's not luck…it was fate. We met in Italy of all places, staying in the same hotel and across the hall for each other and then you leave and move in with my sister. I think the word serendipity suits our situation. Which is why…" Elijah got up quickly from his seat at the table and went over to the sitting area.

When he returned to his chair, he held a DVD in his hand 'Serendipity'. He showed

Elena and she smiled back at him knowing that he had remembered her favourite film.

"You remembered…" Elena wanted to cry at how sweet Elijah's actions were.

"I would never forget. I still remember what you were wearing when I first met you, I wouldn't dare forget anything about you." Elijah was so sincere with his words and he just kept gazing at Elena. This man was something else, tentative and a gentlemen, he would be every woman's dream and Elena had to repeat those words…she was lucky.

A little while later and the two plates were bare, the bottle was empty and the secret purple were snuggled up on the couch. They couldn't watch the movie too loud as it was early in the morning, but they didn't care. In fact it was just being with the other that they enjoyed, they could be sitting in the dark and it wouldn't matter as long as the dark was shared with their counterpart.

It was nearing 4am and Elijah had felt Elena's head get heavy on his chest. He slowly sat up with Elena still in place and he adjust the brunette so he could pick her up. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah thought she was asleep but the jostling had awoken her, she started to kiss his neck and Elijah grunted in pleasure.

He laid Elena down on the bed while looking directly in her eyes. He saw something in her eyes and he wasn't sure what it was, but he desired her. She was perfection. He leaned down slowly and placed his lips on hers, she didn't hold back and pulled him directly on top of her.

Elena's hand made quick work on his shirt and and trousers, while Elijah pulled Elena's top over her head. She removed her jeans and was left I just her underwear, Elijah gazed at her body and he didn't hesitate to uni the clasp at the back. He kissed down her neck and lowered her body down again, moments later all items of loathing were on the floor. He wanted this, and he wanted it too last. He slowly thrust inside Elena and they both moaned in pleasure. It wasn't sex right now, he was making love to her. He loved her and all his actions would prove it.

"I love you" was whispered in Elena's ear as she was reaching her moment of ecstasy. Elena pulled him into a smouldering kiss and looked deep into his eyes to convey that she felt the same. She flipped them over so that she was on top and decided to take control and show

Elijah exactly how she felt.

As she rocked back and forth Elijah's breathing became more erratic and Elena couldn't stop the moans erupting, when they both climaxed, Elena didn't scream his name or use profanities. She confessed her love to him by saying "I love you Elijah!"

They collapsed on the bed and Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena as she rested on his chest. He was kissing her forehead while she was fighting to keep her eyes open. They linked their hands and fell asleep together. Drifting off into darkness but this time was different because this time they were holding each other's hearts as they did.

* * *

Elijah didn't want to leave Elena but he had to go to work. He had only slept a couple of hours before he had gotten dressed and left. His day was spent drinking copious amounts of Coffee. He didn't regret staying up late but he was definitely paying for it now.

He groaned as the day seemed to go by so slowly, the only thing that kept him going was the text-athon he had going on with Elena. He smiled each time his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, and it brightened even more when he read the message.

They had made arrangements for that night. Hayley was back and he was going back to his shared apartment and telling her that it was working and that he would be moving out. He planned on going to Elena's afterwards and according to the texts she had something special arranged.

Elijah walked out of his office building, texting Elena 'On my way to tell Hayley, see you soon'. He used a company car to make his way home, and it didn't take long before he was looking up at his brown front door. He opened the front door and immediately noticed the suitcases at the entrance. Hayley was already back.

"Elijah…Hey!" Her voice echoed through the hallway.

Elijah cleared his throat and replied with a small "Hi"

"Aw I missed you…" Hayley pulled Elijah into a hug even though he was reluctant.

"You look…good" Elijah managed to get, he didn't want to be so polite, not when he was going to breather heart in a few moments.

"I tell you…the French food was amazing, though I don't quite get the whole snails thing. That's one thing I didn't enjoy, but I tried it..to you know say that I gave it a go. I felt so sick afterwards.." Hayley was talking enthusiastically, but she got cut off by Elijah.

"Hayley…" Elijah said in a stiff tone.

"What?...does talking about it make you nauseous too? Because…" Hayley asked questioningly and was interrupted again.

"Hayley…it's not working, I've been seeing someone else." At the same time Elijah said those words, Hayley had finished her sentence and the revelation shocked him.


	12. Chapter 11 - Untimely Confessions

**A/N: I know some of you may not like the direction this is going, but I promise it will work out all in the end. Elejah all the way. I haven't written much Hayley and Elijah because I don't like them together, but for my stories she's the perfect person for Elijah to leave :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire a Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 11 – Untimely Confessions and Realisations.**

"I'm pregnant!"Hayley practically shouted happily, she saw the shock in Elijah's eyes but couldn't decipher whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Elijah say something…." Hayley stood beside the couch and nervously played with her hands as she waited for Elijah to process the information. She was worried that he wouldn't be happy and she had obviously missed what he revealed.

She watched as his face seemed to flicker with different emotions from happiness to anger and disappointment and then sadness. He wasn't hard to read for once and it seemed like he didn't care.

"How far along?" He asked quietly

"Eleven weeks" Hayley said happily, ignoring how unhappy he seemed about the news. Obvious she neglected to take in his words when she revealed the pregnancy. She was completely oblivious about what he had said.

A small smile graced Elijah's face as he slowly wrapped his arms around Hayley's body, he gently kissed her forehead.

Elijah couldn't help but feel pained about the information. When a man hears that they are to be a father they would normally jump for joy, but for Elijah it was disappointing. She wasn't the woman he wanted, she wasn't Elena and if he imagined any woman carrying his child it would be her.

He was supposed to end things with Hayley, he wanted to have his chance with Elena. The last few weeks he had spent with Elena was perfect and if he could live his life that happy then he would definitely try, but now all that hope dwindled when he heard the word 'pregnant'.

Elijah always looked forward to seeing Elena and even his family had noticed the change in him, although apart from Rebekah no one new the cause of the change. She wasn't a fling or someone to pass the time and have fun. She was his dream woman. He had come to break things off and then return to the woman he truly wanted, but things change and dreams fade away, just like this one.

When Elijah arrived, he wanted to just get the conversation over with and deal with whatever Hayley had to throw at him, but now he couldn't. Hayley was pregnant, pregnant with his child and he couldn't abandon her. He loved Elena and he always would but he couldn't leave his child. And the mere thought of leaving Hayley alone while she was pregnant would cause so much upset with his family.

When Elijah had introduced Hayley to his family, they immediately hit it off. They believed that she was good for him. His mother was so happy that one of her sons had found someone, but what she didn't know was that her son was just trying to keep her happy. He didn't like making the wrong choices and disappointing her was what he always tried to avoid, especially after Henrik his baby brother had died of cancer.

All his siblings strived to do well for their parents. They were always supportive and even if they did have strange learning techniques, just like the one they had made Rebekah do. All his other siblings had done it and Rebekah was the last one. Elijah received his trust fund just like Rebekah would. Though history's the fund had remained untouched as his parents had drilled into their heads to fight for what they want and to strive for greatness.

Their parents motto was 'Love is your greatest strength' each of his siblings all saw that when they witnessed their parents together. Even if Klaus was a product of a one night stand, he was still loved and Mikael forgave Esther for such a betrayal but he admitted that they were separated at the time and he couldn't say anything more.

So Elijah now embraced the mother of his unborn child. He would take responsibility and take care of her and his unborn baby. Even if it did hurt his heart, he wouldn't leave his child with a broken family. His parents had brought him up better than that. Though the only thing on his mind was 'how was he going to tell Elena'.

The nobility and morality told him to stay and be with this woman, maybe he could learn to love her after all she was the mother of his child. His family would never except a broken family, they wouldn't agree with Elijah's decision to be a father to child from afar and love another woman who wasn't the mother. He was loyal to his family and he never realised he was doing it to this degree.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Elijah ushered Hayley into the bedroom, once he was alone he sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Elijah rubbed his face with tiredness as he tried to figure out what he was to do. He was too noble for his own good, taking responsibility even if it meant giving up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Elena was happy she finally felt free and happy. For a long time she felt lost and alone, until she met Elijah and Rebekah. Rebekah was her best friend who had come into her life in a time of need and Elijah entered her life twice and both times it was like a tornado, sweeping her off her feet. Even though the second introduction wasn't so pleasant…what happened afterwards was perfect.

She had finally confessed her true feelings, after much hiding and deliberating, Elena believed that she could be happy with this man. He wasn't like Jackson who slept with anything that looked at him, Elijah wasn't the man of the moment, he was the one. So she decided to give Elijah a nice surprise, Rebekah had made herself scarce by staying at Caroline and Bonnie's place.

She waited in her apartment for him to return, he had told her after the confession that he would break it off with Hayley. He was due to return and in that time Elena had made the time to shower and prepare herself. Shaving her legs and then moisturising them, putting on her most seductive lingerie and finally wearing a beautiful black knee length dress. But that wasn't all as she had also cooked dinner.

The dining room table had been set with two sets of plates and cutlery. A bottle of wine with glasses were placed in the middle. She had left the food in the oven until the last minute. Elena didn't want the dinner to go cold. But as time ticked on Elena began to wonder where Elijah had got too.

Her hope that he would return slowly dimmed as the clock struck eleven. He wasn't coming. She knew and yet Elena still stayed seated on one side of the prepared table. Dinner was ruined and all the effort she had made to make the night perfect was wasted. The only thing that didn't go to waste was the bottle of wine, which Elena used to drown her disappointment.

Elena didn't bother to call Elijah. She already had her answer, so instead she left everything as it was and went to bed taking another bottle of wine with her.

Elena had cried enough for Elijah and for the failed past relationships, she wasn't going to cry anymore. Instead she drowned herself in alcohol, somehow trying to fill the hole that had ripped itself open again. She was done, finish. No man would be able to break her heart again if she wasn't going to give it to anyone. It was time to move on, but tonight she would feel the pain and tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Elena jolted awake as she heard her best friend complain. The curtains were soon parted and windows opened to let air I the room.

"God it smells awful in here!" Rebekah moaned.

"Leave me alone!" Elena mumbled into her pillow as she tried to block the sunlight by wedging her head between two pillows.

"Wow I thought after a night with my brother you'd be in a better mood, where is he anyway?" Rebekah asked suddenly coming to the realisation that he wasn't around.

Elena lifted her head from the pillow and squinted as she looked at Rebekah, her voice was a lot rougher than she expected but made do.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him because he never turned up last night! He was breaking up with her...what if…what if he…he..changed his mind" Rebekah seemed shocked and watched as Elena lowered her head back onto the pillow, and listened to the sobbing that escaped the mouth of her best friend. She hated that her brother had upset Elena again.

"Maybe he's got a valid reason 'Lena, at least let him explain himself. You could be worried about nothing." She didn't know what was going on with her brother, but she thought the brunette wasn't thinking straight after all the alcohol she consumed last night. She just hoped that it was all just a big misunderstanding, when she told her brother to end things, Rebekah didn't think that he'd go back on his word.

"You're right" Elena said in a soft voice but when the words sunk in she repeated them.

"You're right! Maybe he got held up or they are still arguing this very minute." Elena began to sit up in the bed and smiled gratefully at Rebekah. "Thanks Bekah"

Rebekah left the room as Elena went to the bathroom to shower the stench of stale alcohol. She brushed her teeth, shaved. Elena got dressed in a black tank top with light Blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and Elena finally felt human again. She wanted to look presentable for when Elijah did come see her.


	13. Chapter 12 - Am I Dreaming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love Unavailable**

**Chapter 12 – Am I Dreaming?**

Elena was waiting to hear from Elijah, it was the middle of the week and he would be at work, but it didn't explain why he hadn't texted or called her. Maybe he had a hard time breaking up with her. After all he was with her for over a year and a half. So instead of pestering him, she sent him one text after Rebekah had left asking to meet him tonight, the only reply she received was one agreeing and stating a time.

In effort to prepare for the evening and hopefully the first one of being an official couple, Elena decided to give her apartment a good clean. She washed her bed sheets and replaced them with fresh clean ones and then she decided to vacuum the apartment. Elena needed to pass the time because her gut told her something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but Elena was having a hard to time shaking the bad feeling.

Her hangover had long gone after she'd filled her stomach with food and drink, and some fresh air would hopefully do her some good, give her perspective. Elena decided to go jogging, it would pass the time until Elijah finished work and it would help to clear her mind of all the things Elena kept picturing in her mind.

They had never spent a day without contact, her phone bill had taken a major hit because of the amount of calls and texts to Elijah. To go from always hearing from him to absolute silence spoke more than words. Even when she did message him his reply seemed forced, their was no enthusiasm to his reply, no effort to ask her about how she was. It was almost like she messaged a stranger.

Elena looked at the clock and she watched the hand strike 7pm. It was the time Elijah wanted to come to her apartment. She had told Rebekah and was assured by the blonde that she would stay out of the way, and as normal friend etiquette the 'call me if you need anything' was said. Elena was wearing a red silk dress with tiny straps holding the fabric up by her shoulders, she wore some black high heels. Finally her hair was pinned in a clip, with only a few stray hairs falling to the sides of her face.

The door bell rang and Elena opened the door to find a less than enthusiastic Elijah. He didn't wear the happy smile that she normally saw. He looked tired and upset and

Elena had no idea what she could do for him. The lights had been turned off and the whole apartment was looking like a fire hazard because of all the candles that filled the room. Elena reached her hand out to grab his and pull him inside, but he moved out of her grasp by taking a step back.

"Elijah?...What's wrong?..." Elena wore a worried look on her face. He reacted to her as though she had an infectious disease. The way he moved away from her touch was instantaneous.

"I was a fool Elena…I am a fool. I believed that we could make what we have between us work, but we can't. Seeing Hayley made me realise that I love her." Elijah paused for a moment, his insides were tearing apart at his vicious lie but out of all the scenarios that played in his head…this seemed the best way, it was the only way that Elena would let him go, even if it meant she had to hate him.

He watched as Elena's eyes filled with wetness. Elijah could tell that she was trying to be strong and ignore his hurtful words. He sighed when he looked at the scenery behind her, Elena had made an effort and he had to ruin it by ending things. He knew Klaus was really his half brother he'd over heard the conversation between his parents and they had stayed together regardless of his parentage. Elijah didn't want to lose his child, he had always wanted a family and it was finally in his reach. He wouldn't let it slip through his fingers.

Elijah was a man of honour, he would take responsibility for his family and that meant staying with Hayley. Marrying her and learning to love the woman that gave him a child.

"Your lying!...you said you loved me! Did something happen to change your mind?!" Elena was rambling and hoping that Elijah wasn't really saying these words. He couldn't of played her all this time. Getting his jollies off while his girlfriend was away. Was he really that type of man?.

"Nothing happened! I just realised the truth…I love Hayley. I'm sorry if this hurts you..but I was confused and now I'm sure, I made a mistake. Just forget about me, move on. Find a man that will love you without conditions. A man who doesn't have a woman at home. A man who will always put you first. Be happy Elena." At those last words Elijah turned around and walked away, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the loud cries coming from Elena. He quickly wiped his wet eyes and walked briskly out of the building.

He kept replaying the same mantra in his head 'I did the right thing' 'I did the right thing'. Elijah took a deep breath when he reached the sidewalk and then he headed to get a drink. He would need a lot of it to face Hayley. He only hoped that Elena would mend and follow his advice to moving on.

* * *

Elena couldn't move, she had heard Elijah loud and clear. He was staying with Hayley, regardless of the feelings they shared. Elena knew he was lying, her gut was telling her he was. Even asking her to move on and find someone wasn't what you'd do when you end things with someone. He gave her permission to move on as if it was his to give.

The brunette was numb, she couldn't believe she had let him in. How stupid was she to fall for a taken man. Of course she was going to get hurt but it seemed like them meeting was fate, like it was written in the stars. For once Elena wanted to follow her instincts, because she had ignored the signs when she was with Jackson and the others. The signs told her that it wouldn't end well but she never listened and now the one time she did listen when it told her that he was the one, it bites her in the ass.

Elena was sat against the front door. She had slowly slid down the wooden frame and let all the tears fall and the loud sobs left her mouth in a painful cry. All the emotions were brought to the surface. She wanted to hate Elijah, but she loved him. Unable to move she sat in the same place for hours. The candles had melted away and soon the room turned to darkness as the last flame burnt itself dry.

Elena had her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly. She kept wondering if it was all a dream. After a few hours she finally picked herself up, she didn't look around the room, she needed to go somewhere Elijah hadn't imprinted himself on everything in the apartment. Everything she looked at reminded Elena of things Elijah and her did together. So instead she grabbed her keys and purse from the side table and quickly put her brown leather biker jacket on and headed to her girlfriends place.

* * *

It was getting late…Bonnie had made herself a hot chocolate before bed and Caroline and Rebekah were in the sitting room watching Sex in the City on DVD. They were laughing at the show when they heard a rapid knock on the door. The two blondes looked at each other briefly having a silent conversation on who it could be, until finally Bonnie stepped into the room and opened the door and gasping in surprise.

"Elena! What happened?!" She immediately asked, pulling the drenched woman inside.

Elena was shivering from the cold. While Elena walked to her friends apartment which was only five blocks away, Mother Nature decided to torture the broken woman some more by raining. Elena was soaked and she even left footprints and mini puddles as she stepped foot in the apartment.

"H-h-hhheee does…doesn't…l-love…m-mme" Elena stammered, her speech was impaired from being frozen and also because it hurt her to say those words and hear them come from her own mouth.

"No!" Caroline suddenly shouted from the side, Rebekah came to Elena soon after and wrapped a towel around the brunette. Bonnie left to get some clothes for her to change into, it was looking like another sleepover was in order.

"What did my brother do to you?...he's an idiot and I will make him pay for hurting you!" Rebekah said through gritted teeth. She loved her brother but that didn't mean she didn't hate him for hurting her best friend. Rebekah had been rooting for them, she couldn't understand why Elijah would do this, his feelings were evident when she watched the two of them together.

"Change into these" Bonnie handed a black V-neck T-shirt and some sweatpants. She watched as Elena traipsed into the bathroom with the dry clean clothes. Minutes later Elena exited the bathroom looking in a better state, except for the black smudges on her face. A blanket was given to her and Elena wrapped it around her for warmth, she made herself comfortable on the couch with her best friends following.

"What happened 'Lena?" Bonnie asked gently, she grabbed Elena's hand in a friendly gesture.

"He…He wouldn't come in, he was so cold towards me. I…I asked him what was wrong and he said that he loved Hayley. He said we were a mistake and for me to move on" Elena laughed angrily at how he had the gall to ask her to move on and be happy. How could she be happy after losing the one person who made her smile.

"Forget about him! He doesn't deserve you, I've seen Hayley and she's just a fat bitch. He's an idiot Elena" Caroline went on one of her rants, whether it helped Elena or not. Elena tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I thought he was the one. I know he was with Hayley but I know what I felt…I felt the same in Italy and when we met again it was like fate was bringing us together. How could I be so stupid?..." When Elena asked the rhetorical question she chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

Hours later Elena had crashed on the couch and the others had retreated to the bedrooms. Rebekah and Caroline sharing one room while Bonnie was in the other. Tomorrow was a new day, they just hoped Elena would be okay.

* * *

Elijah had returned back to his shared apartment and found Hayley waiting for him in the bedroom. Although it wasn't in a sexual way, she was stood fuming and holding panties between her index finger and thumb. She had a look of 'you have some explaining to do'.

"I was doing some cleaning today and I found these under your side of the bed….care to explain WHY THESE ARE IN HERE! Because they sure as hell aren't mine!" Hayley screamed.

"Hayley… I'm sorry" Elijah pleaded.

"Who was she?!" Hayley burst into tears from the hormone overload that pregnancy produced.

"You have to understand…I thought I was falling for her. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I want you and I want this baby. I swear it will never happen again." Elijah said in a soft voice. He truly didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to be truthful with Hayley and that meant revealing everything about Elena.

"Did…did you love her?!"

"I thought I did. But when I saw you the day you returned, I realised it was just a fantasy. And now we're having this baby and I couldn't be happier." Elijah held onto Hayley's hand and then knelt down to kiss her stomach. He heard a soft whisper of 'I forgive you'. Elijah was relieved that Hayley hadn't noticed the redness in his eyes or the pathetic lie he'd just told. He wasn't prepared to lose this child, Hayley could take the baby away and he'd never see them again, he couldn't risk that.

Elijah's family were high up the social ladder, all his siblings had done well and none had done anything to put a hit on their families reputation. Maybe being caught in nightclubs late at night but never anything serious like a night in jail. Elijah having a child and then leaving the mother for another woman was definitely not what he wanted in tomorrow's newspapers.

Hayley didn't know what to think but the easiest thing to do was to forgive Elijah. She believed him when he said he wanted her and the baby. She was lucky to have a man like him and she should have known that being away from a man for long periods of time on a regular basis would make him vulnerable to being unfaithful. But if he did it again she wouldn't be as forgiving.

* * *

**The Next Evening...**

Elijah and Hayley had dressed up as they were preparing to tell Mikael and Esther of the news. They had simply given a call to them the night before and his mother had said it was fine, that dinner would be at 7.

It was 6:30pm and Elijah had made a point to be early. His father expected his children to punctual and Elijah always made it his job to always be early.

"Mother" Elijah called as the door opened and the older woman embraced her son in a tight hug.

"Elijah it's so good too see you! Come in…come in" Esther ushered both Elijah and Hayley in to the big mansion.

"Ah Elijah my son, how's work?" Mikaelson loud, strong voice filled the room. Elijah replied with the normal it was fine and found his seat in the sitting room, Hayley sat next to him and he grabbed her hand. They didn't know how his parents here going to react to the news of a baby as they were only just living together.

Dinner was soon called and everyone walked to the dinging room table. No one spoke. Only the movements of knives and forks could be heard, Elijah had finished his glass of wine and Hayley had made a point to only drink her water. Although the actions didn't go unnoticed by Esther.

"Out with it Elijah…You've been nervous all night and Hayley has refused to drink the wine that complimented the meal." Esther waited with a raised eyebrow and leaned into Mikael's waiting arms.

"Hayley's pregnant" Elijah revealed happily although still showing hesitation.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Before anyone else could say anything Mikael asked Hayley to leave the room.

_A few minutes later…_

"What happened?.." Hayley asked confused as she walked back in the room after seeing Elijah's parents leave.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here…" Elijah opened the door and left his family home. It seemed like the right thing to do, get married and have the baby be born with his last name. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to be committed to Hayley for the rest of his life, but it was too late to change anything. The couple walked off into the night and headed bak to their apartment.


End file.
